I Ignore Them
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human.Fem!Alfred is Allie. Allie finds Ivan to be a creepy dude and she tries to ignore him, but it is impossible for he is almost always there.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia. Female Alfred=Allie. **This is in Allie's Point Of View.

**I Ignore Them**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Most of my friends are boys,<p>

Some people think I must be fucking one of them,

But I'm a firm believer in marriage before sex.

Seriously,

I do not want to risk getting pregnant,

I do not want to risk some kind of sexually transmitted disease.

Plus in all of the horror movies that I have watched while having my kitten named Tony by my side,

The peeps that are screwing or had sex with somebody usually ends up being killed,

So yeah sex equals death and I don't plan on dying anytime soon.

I ignore certain silly peeps that say that it is impossible for a girl to have several guy friends without doing anything sexual with them.

* * *

><p>Some girls tell me that my outfit is too showy and a couple said that I look like a slut,<p>

But I don't care because the weather is hot and I'm not going to die of heat stroke.

A couple of boys use to tell me that they want to see my wonderland,

I ignored them because I don't want to risk getting into trouble for beating the shit out of them,

So I punched a wall and broke my hand.

A couple of days later those boys did not look at me,

They looked really beat up,

I asked them what happened and they looked at each other,

Those boys were about to say something,

But then Ivan walked by them and those boys raced away for some reason.

I try to ignore Ivan,

But he is speaking Russian and I got no idea what the fuck he is saying to me.

All I know is that he is smiling, giggling, and tilting his head.

I think something is wrong with him and I don't think any famous medical person can fix him.

* * *

><p>Ivan is the only one that really get's under my skin and makes me think being sentenced to a life time jail might be worth it,<p>

He annoys the hell out of me and my stomach feels odd around him.

I don't understand Ivan,

When he talks to me that violet eyed bastard only speaks in Russian,

He is always smiling and giggling at me!

I try to ignore him, but it does not work.

* * *

><p>It is not a crime to be friends with the opposite sex,<p>

But yet a few girls and boys act as if it is a crime that nearly all of my friends are boys.

If I was a dude then they wouldn't kick up such a big fuss about almost all of my friends are boys,

But I bet they would find a problem with it if I didn't have a girlfriend and believe that I must be a homosexual for not having one.

* * *

><p>I'm being a hero by not beating the hell out of them for being such jackasses to me,<p>

I have some pretty violent thoughts,

But it is not like I'll act on them because they are not worth getting life in prison unlike Ivan.

So I ignore them,

I ignore them because their words mean to nothing to me.

I know I'm not having sex,

I know that I'm not a slut,

I know that I'm not a whore.

I decided to invest in earplugs and they are well worth the money,

It makes ignoring them and pretending they do not exist so much easier,

They are not worth my time.

* * *

><p>I will enjoy my life,<p>

I will enjoy eating hamburgers,

I will enjoy drinking awesome cola,

I will enjoy spending time with my friends.

I ignore the people that call me rude names,

They are nothing expect bullies that have nothing better to do in life.

* * *

><p>I'm going to join the military,<p>

I'm going to go to college,

Years and years from now,

I might become President Of The United States of America,

But that is in the far away future and stuff.

So when I'm a Senior and stuff,

For my year book quote it will be "One day I might become your President."-Allie F Jones.

Fuck yeah,

President Jones The Most Awesome President In The Whole Entire World.

I'm pretty sure that I'll get a happy ending because I'm a hero and the only ones that get sad endings are the Tragic Hero's,

I'm not a Tragic Hero so I will get a pretty happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Here's are some questions you can answer if you want and stuff ^_^ <strong>

**Who do you think beat up the boys that made the comment to Allie about wanting to see her Wonderland?**

**What is the name of Allie's Kitten?**

**What would you do if Allie became President?**

**What did you think of Allie's year-book quote?**

**Can you picture one of your peers becoming President? **

**What do you think was Allie's #1 Reason for wanting to wait until after marriage to have sex? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia. Female Alfred=Allie. **This is in Allie's Point Of View.

**Thank you all for reviewing.**

**I Ignore Them**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I decided to learn Russian cuss words because of Ivan,<p>

So whenever that violet eyed bastard speaks to me in Russian,

I will be able to cuss him out and he would be able to get the picture.

* * *

><p>I curse in Russian to Ivan,<p>

But for some reason he decided to hug me while giggling.

Of course I brought my knee up and he released me,

But that violet eyed creep is still giggling and blushing at me.

That dude is seriously screwed up in the head,

I had said swear words to him in Russian,

He doesn't get pissed or anything just giggles along with blushing for some reason.

I can't figure out Ivan at all.

* * *

><p>I ignore my parents,<p>

Whenever they bring up marriage,

I have no plans of getting married or having babies.

Seriously I'm only in the tenth grade for crying out loud,

I have no interest in having sex or doing drugs or smoking.

If they want grandchildren and stuff,

They should bug my twin brother about marriage,

But I doubt Matthew is going to get married to a woman.

So yeah,

I don't think my parents will be having grandchildren anytime soon.

* * *

><p>I ignore my twin,<p>

Whenever he complains to me about how people at school says that he must be the feminine twin,

Whenever he complains to me about me being too rough around the edges,

Whenever he complains to me about

* * *

><p>When I'm really upset with my friends,<p>

I ignore them for two or three hours,

I'm not the best at holding grudges unlike certain other people.

* * *

><p>I can never ignore Ivan,<p>

He makes my blood boil,

He makes my heart and stomach feels weird for some reason around him,

There is no way to ignore that damn Russian bastard.

* * *

><p>I can ignore my parents, twin, peers, and my friends.<p>

Yet for some damn reason I can't ignore or pretend that Ivan doesn't exist,

It is impossible and I'm not sure if I want to find out the reason why I can't just ignore him.

Oh well,

I'll watch scary movies and hold onto Tony while petting his fur,

Afterwards curl up in my bed and cuddle with him,

Cats are great for watching movies and cuddling up with at night after watching a horror film.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. What do you think of my FanFic?<strong>

**Here's are some questions you can answer if you want and stuff ^_^ **

**Why do you think Ivan hugged Allie when she cursed him in Russian?**

**Why do you think Ivan speaks in Russian to Allie?**

**Why do you think Allie is unable to ignore Ivan?**

**Why do you think Ivan keeps on smiling, giggling, blushing, and speaking in Russian to Allie?**

**Who did Allie cuddle up with after watching a horror film?**

**Do your parents bug you about marriage and on how they want grandchildern?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hetalia. Female Alfred=Allie. ****This is in Allie's Point Of View.**

**Thank you all for replying ^_^ I enjoy reading them.**

**I Ignore Them**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Cinderella is a gruesome fairy tale,<p>

I'm not talking about the Disney movie.

Seriously, Who would think the Disney movie of Cinderella is gruesome?

I bet peeps would have thrown a fit if Disney stayed true to the Brothers Grimm Cinderella Tale of Cinderella,

With the step-sisters eyes being pecked out by doves for being wicked and stuff.

One step-sister sliced off her own toe while the other one sliced off a piece of her heel jus to fit into the slipper,

But it was all in vain for the blood gave them away.

In the tale Cinderella's father is alive unlike how the movie had her father having an untimely death.

You can say he had an untimely death since the tale has him alive throughout it.

There were no mice,

There was no cat,

But most of all there was no Fairy Godmother in the Brothers Grimm Cinderella fairy tale of it.

* * *

><p>I had been about ten years old when I read the Brothers Grimm fairy tale of Cinderella,<p>

For about a month my dreams were about Cinderella.

It was nice until I dreamt that I was one of the step-sisters,

So yeah it turned into a horrible nightmare,

Woke up trembling and clinging to my heroic pillow.

Needless to say I decided to watch Disney's version of Cinderella,

But my mind kept on being an evil jerk to me and twisted it to become like the tale of Cinderella.

I feel some pity towards the step-sisters,

After all they are to be blind for the rest of their lives,

One has to live with not having a toe while the other has to live with not having a piece of her heel,

The step-mother was not punished even though she was also wicked and fueled her daughters on,

Cinderella's father was not punished even though he did not even try to help out his daughter.

* * *

><p>I'm a Junior and when the school year is over I'll be a Senior,<p>

The school is having a play about Cinderella or something,

I'm not sure if I should try out for a part or anything,

But might as well try out for it since I have nothing better to do right now.

* * *

><p>I had no idea that Ivan is in the Drama Club,<p>

There is no turning back and I have the script in my hand that the creep gave to me,

I'm not going to try out for Cinderella.

I do not want to risk being kissed,

So I'm going with the safe bet of trying out as one of the step-sisters.

Hah, Hah, Hah,

No one is going to kiss me because I'm not going to be Cinderella.

Ivan is staring at me,

Smiling and his head is tilted to the side,

I flipped him off and as always he just giggled at me.

There is something wrong with him,

Normally when a person is flipped off they get all pissed off,

But I guess it must be an Ivan thing or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Here are some questions for you all if you want to answer them ^_^ <strong>

**Have you ever read The Brothers Grimm Cinderella Fairy Tale? (Some peeps only know about the Disney movie of Cinderella...)**

**Why do you think Ivan is not upset when Allie flips him off?**

**Do you think Ivan will twist the tale of Cinderella for his own purposes?**

**Do you think Allie might be kissed in the play?**

**What do you think of The Brothers Grimm fairy tale of Cinderella? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Hetalia. T****his is in Allie's Point Of View.**

**I Ignore Them**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I was in the Drama Club room when a new male foreign exchange student walked up to me and I ignored him until he said 'Women are evil. They are the only creatures that bleed once a month for a couple of days and never die from it.'<p>

That son of a bitch called me 'Evil' meaning that bastard is calling the heroically awesome me a lousy no good Villain. I will not tolerate being called evil! I was about to punch him in the face for basically calling me a Villain, but then Ivan appeared from out of freakin nowhere. He grabbed the dude by the neck, held him up, and started to speak in Russian. Ivan had cock-blocked me from beating that man up! I wanted to punch that dude and make him take back his words about all chicks being evil.

So I decided to say 'You cock-blocked me, Bitch. I was about to break his face and make him get uglier.' Ivan didn't get upset, he still had the dude by the throat, and held him up by me like a kitten offering its Master a 'Present' meaning a dead mouse. Ivan's head was tilted to the side, he was smiling at me, and I stared at him in disbelief.

"His face is turning blue like a blue berry. He looks a like a smurf. Seriously, You crazy violet eyed creep this might turn into a murder scene if you don't drop him. You are choking that dude to death."

"We could bury his body together, yes. It would be romantic, Allie."

Ivan is messed up in the head. I think I prefer him speaking in Russian so I would have no idea what the heck he is saying. I gave him two thumbs down and Ivan sighed softly before dropping the jackass. It was pretty close to being a murder scene. Seriously, That foreign exchange student was barely breathing and his neck was really bruised.

Ivan's first English sentence to me was 'We could bury his body together, yes' and his second sentence was 'It would be romantic, Allie'. How the hell is burying a body romantic?

* * *

><p>I noticed the dude that called basically called me a Villain has not shown his face. He has not come back to school for about a month and I think he more than likely decided this school is not the school for him. He was a rude asshole for calling me evil just because I'm a chick, but I think the whole Ivan nearly choking the life out of him was pretty damn harsh. It called for an ass kicking not almost choking the life out of him.<p>

Ivan constantly talks in Russian to me, but since the whole 'Bury the body together' and 'It would be romantic'. I don't mind it all that much Ivan talking in Russian because I really don't want to know what he is saying.

"Ivan, I'm pretty damn grateful that you only speak in Russian around me. Seriously, The first two sentences in English you said to me that day you made a dude look like a smurf. I no longer want to punch you for not talking in English and I think you should always speak in Russian."

Of course that violet eyed Russian decided to talk in English to me.

"Allie, From now on I will talk in English." Ivan commented in oh so innocent voice, he was smiling at me, and I smacked myself on the forehead. "Allie, You shouldn't smack yourself. It is not healthy to hurt yourself."

"I do not want to hear that from you. Plus don't try to order me around. Why can't you go back to speaking in Russian?" I want some answers, but of course Ivan doesn't provide any and he just giggles at me. I'm a chick and I don't giggle. Ivan is a dude, but yet he is almost always giggling around me.

I pinched his cheeks, but for some reason he blushes and stares at me. What is his problem? My lousy stomach felt weird. I stopped pinching Ivan's flushed cheeks and started to back away, but then he suddenly hugged me and I firmly pushed him away.

"I hurt your cheeks. So why did you hug me? Do you enjoy pain or something?" I asked firmly, but Ivan just smiled at me and replied to me in Russian. Not cool answering my questions in Russian. I'm determined to learn Russian because I hate not getting any answers to my questions.

"The Cinderella play is in a week." Ivan told me in English.

"I'm glad that I'm one of the step-sisters because I do not have to kiss anyone." I stated flatly and Ivan just smiled at me as if he was plotting something, but I decided to walk away and try not to think about if Ivan is plotting or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Here are some questions for you all if you want to answer them ^_^ <strong>

**What do you think of Allie?**

**What do you think of Ivan's first English sentence "We could bury his body together, yes" to Allie? **

**What do you think Ivan did to the foreign exchange student?**

**Why do you think the foreign exchange student has not returned?**

**Do you think Ivan has a crush on Allie?**

**What would you do if someone said to you 'Women are evil. They are the only creatures that bleed once a month for a couple of days and never die from it'?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Hetalia. This is in Allie's Point Of View. Have you peeps ever watched a Tv Show called Merlin? **

**I Ignore Them**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Currently, I'm in the girls bathroom and trying to ignore Ivan calling 'Allie' several times. Hell no, I'm not coming out. I'm staying here forever and ever…I have plenty of snacks with me, I could use the sink to wash myself, and there are plenty of toilets here.<p>

Well, Ivan was the Prince in the play. He was supposed to dance with 'Cinderella', but no that violet eyed Russian decided to dance with me instead of the cross-dressing Cinderella. I'm not good at dancing, but that didn't matter because throughout the entire dance music he held me up and I was mentally cursing like a bad ass pirate.

It gets a lot worse for that Russian bastard kissed me on the lips in front of the whole entire school. My family, friends, and everyone there saw me getting my very first kiss. It was brief for I broke away, punched him in the nose, and said loudly 'You are suppose to do that with Cinderealla!'.

Needless to say I'm embarrassed, humiliated, and the play is ruined. I was really happy to play the step sister, but no Ivan just had to kiss me. The play is ruined and it is because Ivan couldn't stick to the script!

Oh, shit. Ivan's younger sister is yelling 'Allie, You will not ignore my big brother' and I'm totally screwed. She crawled under the stall, firmly grabbed me by my hips with one arm, and swiftly unlocked the stall. She shoved me out, grabbed my wrist with a very tight death grip, and violently pushed me out of the girls bathroom.

"Now talk with big brother." She said firmly and I could only stare at her as she closed the door making sure I will not go in the girls bathroom again.

"Allie, I was worried that you might be hurt." Ivan said cheerfully. I'm annoyed and my wrists feel a bit sore because of Natalia.

"You didn't have to sick your little sister on me." I stated to him while rubbing my wrist it was a little tender.

"I hope my little sister was not too rough." He commented and he kissed my wrist. I shoved him, but he just smiled at me.

"Why the hell did you kiss me during the school play, Ivan? Seriously that was my first kiss and-"

"I'm happy that I was your first kiss, Allie." Ivan said calmly and he briefly glanced around before whispering. "If someone else had been your first kiss boy or girl I would have said person-"

"Violet eyes, I will not think of your kiss as a real kiss since you kissed me in the middle of a school play." I stated to him and he gave me a confused expression. "It happened during a play so it was not a real kiss, Ivan."

I swiftly walked away and decided to walk home.

* * *

><p>Ever since the play Ivan has been trying and trying to kiss me for some reason.<p>

"Stop trying to kiss me, Violet eyes." I stated firmly.

"I want to give you your first kiss, Allie." He commented cheerfully to me and I gave him an irritated expression.

"Big brother, I could hold her for you." Ivan's younger sister said calmly to her brother. "She will not be able to refuse or get away. If you and I hold Allie. I would hold from behind and you would hold from the front. You will be able to kiss her and she would be unable to move if we are holding her together. She would be in the middle unable to get away from your kiss."

Ivan looks thoughtful for some unexplained reason. Ivan and his little sister are complete creeps. I'm leaving while they are distracted and those creepy siblings can plot together.

"Allie are you okay?" Katyuasha asked happily to me. She is almost always cheerfully and smiling so brightly.

"Katyuasha, Can you control your siblings?" I asked her and she suddenly hugged me.

"I'm sorry, but it simply impossible and I'm sorry that they are causing you trouble. I'm very very sorry, Allie!" She cried out. I forgot she is really emotional, she is crying, I'm feeling bad for making her cry, and I feel like I'm going to die because her big boobs are crushing me! I feel a bit faint and Katyuasha released me.

"Sister, Can please you hold Allie from behind for me?" Ivan asked cheerfully to his older sister.

"I'll hold her hips. Big sister will hold from behind. You will be able to kiss her, Big brother. And then you will get over your obsession with her." Natalia commented calmly and she stepped towards me. I decided to run before Katyuasha could hold me from behind and before Natalia could grab a hold of my hips.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Here are a few questions for you all if you want to answer them ^_^ <strong>

**What do you think Ivan would do if someone else had been Allie's first kiss**

**Do you feel sorry for Allie?**

**What do you think of my FanFic?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Hetalia. This is in Allie's Point Of View. **

**I Ignore Them**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I have been captured. Natalia is holding me from behind with a death grip and Ivan is from me from the front. He is smiling innocently and I'm silently plotting.<p>

"Let Allie go." Katyuasha said to her younger siblings, but she was ignored.

"We have finally captured her, Big sister." Ivan commented cheerfully.

"I believe what you two are doing is illegal here. It is not good to do such things in an alley. I do not approve of you two capturing Allie." Katyuasha informed them and I just stared at her.

"So? Why should we let go of Allie?" Natalia asked innocently and I felt a chill run down my spine.

"You and brother are too pretty to be in jail. Let go of Allie now." Katyuasha stated firmly to her siblings and I have never really heard her sound like that at all. She normally sounds cheerful...

"Big brother wants to kiss her. He will get over her if he kisses her." Natalia said in a chilling voice.

"Allie, You are adorable like a kitten." Ivan said in a low voice and he is coming closer. I ate a lot of garlic earlier hoping it would put him off and I puffed out my cheeks before releasing garlic breath. If he is a Vampire it the garlic will kill him or something.

"I do not mind the smell of your garlic breath, Allie. I'm not a vampire." Ivan whispered softly and I moved my knee up planning to attack for I still have use of my leg.

"Release her now, brother and sister. Do not kiss, Allie! Do not kiss her!" Katyuasha cried out. Holy shit Katyuasha has a pitch fork, tears running down her cheeks, and is there blood on that pitch fork?

"Do not interrupt, Big sister. It is not nice." Natalia stated firmly and she released my hips. I noticed she has pulled out knives, there are red spots on them, and I believe it is blood. Ivan's lips are close, but they did not touch mine for I firmly shoved him away from me. I'm totally getting the hell out of here and ran straight home from the Braginski siblings. I'm not ever taking an alley short cut home! I should have known the creeps would be there.

"What is wrong, Allie?" My twin brother asked me. I took a deep breath and ran my awesome fingers through my heroic hair.

"The Braginski siblings. I think they might have some serious issues, Mattie." I replied and his eyes went wide in horror.

"All three of them?" He asked slowly, I sighed deeply, and looked at him. "Allie...Just one Braginski is dangerous, but three of them would be-"

"Ivan wants me for some reason and keeps trying to kiss me. Natalia is helping her big brother out. Katyuasha is trying her best to keep her younger siblings in line. Did you know Katyuasha has a pitch fork?" I commented cheerfully and my twin looked at me in horror. "Natalia has knives that look like they are stained with blood."

I managed to catch my twin before he fainted. I think my twin is overreacting for it is not that bad and he is not the one that has to deal with it. I should be the one fainting not him, but I'm too heroic to faint like a delicate little flower. I will come up with an awesome plan and it will not involve murder.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Here are a few questions for you peeps if you want to answer them ^_^ <strong>

**Do you think Allie will give up and just let Ivan kiss her?**

**Why do you think Natalia is trying to help her big brother?**

**Why do you think Katyuasha does not want Ivan to kiss Allie?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Hetalia. This is in Allie's Point Of View. Thank you for Reviewing ^_^ it means a lot to me.**

**I Ignore Them**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Today is Halloween and I'm pretty excited. I have the perfect costume, no one else will have anything like it, and I'm laughing like a manic. People will think these heroic guns are fake since today is Halloween and stuff.<p>

"Allie, No guns." Matthew said to me and his arms are crossed.

"Come on these sweethearts are not loaded." I commented cheerfully to my twin. "Would I lie to you?"

"Yes, Yes you would lie to me." My twin informed me and I grinned at him.

"Anyway, Mattie. Don't worry tonight is Halloween." I stated calmly.

"Are you going to a party, Allie?"

"I'll be fashionably late."

"So you are going trick or treating."

"Oh fuck yeah, Mattie. Free candy is heroically awesome." I said causally and grinned widely at my sighing twin. "My plan of action get free candy, drop it off at home, and then go to the party. Claim to be fashionably late and it is all cool, Mattie."

I'm wearing a knee-length brown leather skirt, my guns on safety are in the holsters, a pair of white cat ears that I got from Kiku on my head, a superman shirt, my epic brown cowboy boots, my heroic brown coat with the number 50 on the back, and I'm currently wearing make-up that makes me look as if I'm the undead.

I'm the Undead Heroic Cat Cowgirl! I doubt anyone can be as creative as me and I started laughing loudly. No one has thought about combining hero's, the undead, cats, and western all together! My twin is groaning and more than likely has a growing headache due to my loudness, but I ignored him because I shall not listen to his complaints. Of course I really do not listen to any complaints.

So I went door to door saying "Trick Or Treat", received plenty of candy, and I'm mentally saying 'Hell yeah, baby'. I love candy and I'm going to go shopping for it tomorrow for there is always some kind of sale occurring for Halloween candy!

I'm finally done, I look down at my cell phone, and I'll claim to be fashionable late. I walked home with a bag full of candy and a large smile on my lips. Nothing beats free candy.

* * *

><p>Ivan, Natalia, and Katyuasha are at the party. Damn it, I should have just stayed home and ate my candy.<p>

"Hello, Allie. Do you know what I'm suppose to be?" Ivan asked me innocently and I rolled my eyes for it is pretty obvious what he is dressed as….

"I forgot to bring some holy water and salt." I replied causally. "Judging from your costume…You are an evil demon from the deepest pits of hell here to annoy the living hell out of the heroic me. I did not summon you, Violet eyes."

"Allie, Do you know what I'm dressed as?" Katyuasha asked cheerfully and I looked at her.

"You are dressed as a Zombie with a pitch fork." I stated calmly. Of course she decided to hug me after dropping her pitch fork, I was nearly crushed, and Ivan looks amused that violet eyed bitch. I brushed myself off and suddenly grabbed by Natalia by the hips.

"Big brother now is your chance." Natalia commented causally and I rolled my eyes. It is getting pretty old not to mention annoying.

"For crying out loud tonight is Halloween, Natalia…You blonde haired Vampire chick." I said in an irritated voice, firmly grabbed her wrists, and moved away from Natalia's grasp. "Seriously, Take a chill pill or eat some free awesome candy."

"What do you mean by free candy?" Ivan asked curiously, his violet eyes wide, and I noticed Katyuasha along with even Natalia were curious.

"Have you ever went trick or treating?" I asked them and they looked confused.

"What do you mean by trick or treating?" Katyuasha asked me. I thought for a moment and mentally grinned for I have an awesome idea.

"If Natalia and Ivan promise to stop grabbing me then I shall take you three trick or treating." I commented calmly and this idea might actually work.

"Okay." Ivan said cheerfully and Natalia nodded her head slowly in agreement.

"I want it in fucking writing. I will be back with paper and a pen." I stated bluntly before walking towards Arthur, he is stumbling around, and I'm not in the mood.

"Arthur, I need paper and pen."

"Allie?"

"Yes, I'm Allie."

"I'm sexually confused."

"What? I have no time to deal with this Arthur. I finally have the creepy siblings where I want them and they are going to sign something stating they will stop grabbing me."

"Huh?" Arthur asked in a confused voice and I'm tempted to shake him for he is sort of getting on my last remaining nerves.

"I need paper and pen." I said slowly to him.

"What? I have been feeling sexually confused."

"Why? Why are you doing this to me, Arthur?" I groaned while looking up at the ceiling. "Why is the world against me? Why?"

"I think you are adorable even though you are a girl and younger than me." Arthur said slowly and he is drunk. Damnit all. "I'm sexually confused, Allie. Why do I find you adorable?"

"Alright, Arthur. You find me attractive because I'm a fucking awesome as hell hero. Now, Give me paper and pen. Problem solved."

"Huh?" Arthur asked in a dazed and confused voice. That does it.

"Arthur, I will call your brothers up right now if you do not give me paper and pen right now." I stated firmly and I have no idea what time it is over in the United Kingdom. It is a low blow threating to call his older brothers, but well I have no time and the creeps could change their minds about the deal. I'll buy Arthur a tea cup or some kind of sewing kit thing tomorrow.

"No, Allie! Please don't call those fucking prats!" Arthur screamed shrilly and man his voice can get pretty high pitched.

"Paper and pen now." I said to him and he handed me a piece of paper along with a pen. "Thanks, Artie."

I started to walk away, but then Arthur kissed me on the cheek and Ivan came over looking pissed off talking in Russian. It was just a kiss on the cheek not on the lips for crying out loud. Natalia and Katyuasha are coming over while staring at Arthur with narrowed eyes. The Braginski siblings look ready to kill Arthur. What the hell is their problem? It was just a kiss on the cheek.

"Your lips were too close to her lips." Ivan said coldly to Arthur and his violet eyes look dark.

"Ivan, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek if you and your siblings don't hurt him." I decided to say that for yes I do have a gun, but there are too many people and I really do not want to go to prison. So not firing my gun at Ivan.

"You will kiss me the cheek?" Ivan asked happily as he turned to me. "Really Allie?"

"Yes, but before that I'm going to write up a contract and you along with your sisters will sign. Then I will give you a kiss on the cheek and then we shall go trick or treating." I replied flatly and noticed that Arthur has fainted. Oh well, I guess the alcohol and the Braginski's scariness got to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Here are a few questions for you peeps if you want to answer them ^_^ <strong>

**How do you think the Trick or Treating will go with Allie, Ivan, Natalia, and Katyuasha?**

**Will Natalia and Ivan keep to the deal of no longer grabbing Allie? **

**What do you think of Allie's Undead Heroic Cat Cowgirl Costume?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Hetalia. This is in Allie's Point Of View. Thank you for Reviewing ^_^ it means a lot to me.**

**I Ignore Them**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I wrote up the contract, Ivan, and Natalia signed it. Katyuasha was the witness. Afterwards I rolled up the piece of paper and put it into my right cowboy boot. I noticed my twin brother was being a wall-flower, looking depressed by the punch bowl, and I grinned widely to myself for I'm going to bring Mattie with me.<p>

"Allie, It is time." Ivan said innocently to me. I rolled my blue eyes and kissed him on his right cheek while pinching his left cheek.

"There you go." I stated calmly and he was blushing like a maiden. Despite the fact he dressed up as a demon, but maybe demons do blush? Oh well, I'll go collect Mattie and be an epically awesome hero by saving my twin from boredom.

"Hey, Bro."

"No."

"I didn't ask anything."

"Just no, Allie."

"Anyway, You will be going with me. I'm the one and only Undead Heroic Cat Cowgirl." I commented cheerfully while grabbing his right arm, dragging him, and of course he was protesting. Ivan is still blushing, Natalia looked annoyed, and Katyuasha was softly sighing.

"This is my twin Matthew and he prefers to be called Mattie. He is dressed like an undead hockey player." I said causally and ignored how my twin looked at me with an expression screaming out 'Why did you have to bring me over here'. "Ivan is dressed like an evil demon from the deepest pits of hell, but currently blushing like an angel. Katyuasha is dressed like a Zombie with a bloodthirsty pitch fork. Natalia is dressed like an evil and blood sucking Vampire that has lived for centuries."

* * *

><p>My twin is trembling, eyes wide in horror, and tightly holding his hockey stick. I bet he regrets having a wooden hockey stick instead of a metal one. Mattie is freaking out for no reason. I'm here and he is not alone with them.<p>

"Okay, This is the first house. Knock on the door and say trick or treat." I commented causally and they noticed their heads. Ivan, Natalia, and Katyuasha walked over. Ivan knocked on the door with his pipe while smiling and after a moment the door opened.

"Trick or treat." Ivan said cheerfully, he was holding up his pipe, and the person screamed shrilly 'Please don't kill me!'. The person dropped a bag of candy and slammed the door shut. I rolled my eyes, that person was a complete pansy, and Ivan was smiling happily.

At the next house Natalia knocked on the door, the man screamed 'I beg of you please don't kill me!', and dropped two bags of candy. Then Katyuasha knocked on the next house with her blood stained pitch fork, the woman screamed 'No, Please don't kill me or my lovely children!'.

What the hell? After several houses Ivan, Natalia, and Katyuasha have a lot of fucking candy. At each house the person screams something, drops one or three bags of candy, and slams the door shut. So not fair and I'm feeling a bit envious for how on earth did they get such an unbelievable amount of candy?

"We should go trick or treating next year too." Ivan commented innocently, he is smiling like a sadist creep, and looking very pleased. Natalia is smiling a sadist, nodding her head in agreement, and I'm starting to regret telling them about Trick Or Treating for I think I have doomed the peeps giving out candy. Katyuasha is smiling happily, nodding her head, and holding up her blood stained pitch fork. My twin brother is trembling and shaking his head. Me, Ivan, Natalia, and Katyuasha walked my twin home before walking back to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Here are a few questions for you peeps if you want to answer them ^_^ <strong>

**What do you think will occur at the party?**

**Do you think Allie doomed the people giving out candy?**

**What was Matthew dressed up as for Halloween?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Hetalia. This is in Allie's Point Of View. **

**I Ignore Them**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>A dude at the party just had to ask me to dance with him. All I wanted was to dance by myself to the epically awesome music!<p>

"Hello, beautiful want to dance with me?" The dude asked me.

"No, She is going to dance with me." Ivan stated firmly and I'm not in the mood for blood shed.

"Hell no. You and him can dance with each other." I stated firmly and crossed my arms.

"Allie, You want me to dance with a male?" Ivan asked slowly, his violet eyes wide, and he was staring at me.

"I really don't care violet eyes. You can dance with a dude, chick, or some kind of dangerous animal like a tiger. Just don't go super creepy by dancing with a corpse." I replied calmly, my heroic hand on one of my awesome guns, and smiled brightly at them. "I'll be heading home in a little bit. If you or him follow me like stalkers. Let's just say I'm packing heat and I'm not afraid to use it."

The dude that asked me to dance squeaked like a mouse, raced away, and I grinned widely in victory. However Ivan didn't race away or squeaked, but he was actually blushing. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Okay, dude. Why are you blushing?"

"You sounded very very sexy when threatening to-"

"It was not a threat."

"I know it was a promise. Let's dance together, Allie."

"No way. I dance by myself so that I can get all of the heroic spot light." I commented cheerfully and he starts giggling for some reason. I rolled my eyes, checked my cell phone, and it is about eleven at night. I yawned and begun to walk out the door.

"Allie, I'm going to follow you until you are safe and sound inside your home." He said in a low voice.

"Ivan, Just to let you know these guns are real." I whispered for I do not want anyone else knowing because then they might call 9-1-1 or something.

"I can tell by the looks of them, Allie."

"And both of them are fully loaded." I went on in a low voice and we were walking.

"Oh, I didn't know that for I have not held them."

"And I'm awesome when it comes to aiming them."

"That is good."

"The one to the right is Freedom and the one to the left is Justice."

"You name your guns?" Ivan's voice sounded confused and I'm in a pretty good mood. I enjoy making others feel confused for it is tons of fun.

"Hell yeah."

"Allie, How many guns do you own?"

"I lost count on the exact number, but I'm prepared in case of Zombies and Aliens from outer space decide to try to take over Earth. Anyway, Happy Halloween and stuff." I replied causally and he surprised me by giving me a light kiss my forehead. Damn he caught me off guard and is he messing with me or something?

"What the hell?" I asked in disbelief. He didn't say anything just blushed and giggled before racing away. I was half-tempted to fire at him, but decided against it and walked inside of my house. Locked the door and my twin is sitting on the sofa.

"I was worried about you, Allie." He said to me and his arms were crossed.

"Why? I have Freedom and Justice fully loaded which is way better than some wooden hockey stick, Mattie. You didn't have to worry about me for I'm the hero not the damsel like you, Mattie. Anyway, I'm going to bed and don't disturb my heroic sleeping unless it is an emergency. Like aliens or zombies or some kind of monster attacking. Don't let in any strangers or anybody that asks to be invited in for they might be blood thirsty Vampires." I commented cheerfully and ignored the eye rolling of my twin along with the muttering of 'Aliens, Zombies, and Vampires do not exist'.

I set my guns on top of my blue dresser before heading to the bathroom to wash off the make-up. I washed it off, walked back to my bedroom, locked my door, took off the cowboy boots, and went under my batman covers not caring that I'm still wearing my heroically awesome Halloween costume.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Here are a few questions for you peeps if you want to answer them.<strong>

**What do you think about Allie naming her guns?**

**What do you think of Ivan giving Allie a light kiss on her forehead?**

**Why does Allie dance by herself?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Hetalia. This is in Allie's Point Of View. Thank you for Reviewing ^_^ it means a lot to me.**

**I Ignore Them**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I wrote up the contract, Ivan, and Natalia signed it. Katyuasha was the witness. Afterwards I rolled up the piece of paper and put it into my right cowboy boot. I noticed my twin brother was being a wall-flower, looking depressed by the punch bowl, and I grinned widely to myself for I'm going to bring Mattie with me.<p>

"Hey, Artie. Here's a tea cup. It has a Uni horse thing on it." I commented cheerfully while handing him it.

"It's called a Unicorn not a Uni horse thing." Arthur stated firmly and he looked irritated. I know it's called a Unicorn, but I love messing with people.

"Hey babe did you forget your manners?" I asked in a low voice and I'm pretty good at making my voice go low.

"Allie, You sound like a man. Your voice is really low." Arthur said to me. I grinned widely at him and titled my head to the side.

"Arthur you sound like a girl at times with how high pitch your voice can go. Seriously, How can your voice go so high? I'm a chick, but my voice can't go that high." I informed him in my normal voice and his cheeks turned red. Arthur started it, but I finished it. "How low can your voice go, Artie?"

"Oh, Shut up Allie." Arthur groaned loudly at me. "Thank you for the tea cup."

"Your welcome, Arthur." I stated calmly, he looked at me, and sighed. "Now onto some important business. Do you know how the heck to make The Sims in The Sims 3 Pets PC version naked?"

"I have no bloody idea, Allie. I do not even play it." He informed me and I gasped at him before grabbing him by the idea.

"I shall be a hero and show you the awesomeness of The Sims 3!" I said loud while dragging him by the arm. "The PC version of The Sims 3 is the best version ever!"

After an hour I can tell Arthur is getting irritated, he was on The Sims 3, and failing miserably at it. Every time his Sims cook there is a fire and stuff.

"They have to read a Cook Book to learn the Cooking skill, Arthur. Are you trying to kill off your poor Sims? The poor things haven't even gotten in the covers with each other yet and they are married. Poor Alice and Alfred."

"Why didn't you tell me that to begin with Allie? That they have to learn from a cook book."

"It's on the Book Shelf and I thought it would be common sense. You should have picked Natural Cook for at least one of your Sim's traits."

"You created Alfred so why didn't you add that trait to him?"

"I didn't feel like it. Besides he is brave and puts out the fire so it's all cool. Alfred is the sexy hero in awesomeness while Alice is the pretty little damsel in distress." I informed him and he just stared at me. "Plus if Alfred had the Natural Cook trait then there would be no fires and that means no epically awesome heroicness actions would occur."

"I'm going to try and maximum Alice's cooking skills. So there will be no fires." Arthur said firmly and he crossed his arms. I snickered, spun myself in the chair, and looked at him.

"That will take forever and a day. She does not have the Genius trait." I stated calmly and he gave a look.

"So, What? Alice will learn how to cook and it does not take a Genius to cook food."

"You picked Fairy Tale Finder as her lifetime wish."

"It is better than the one you picked for Alfred."

"Having the lifetime wish being a Rock Star is easier than trying to find and adopt a Uni horse thing." I informed him and his right eyebrow was twitching.

"It's called a Unicorn not a Uni horse thing." He stated sharply, I grinned at him, and quietly snickered.

"Hey, Artie…The stove is on fire, Alice is panicking, and guess who comes to say the day?" I commented in a dramtic voice and he muttered 'Crap, I didn't tell her to cook'.

"The Heroically Awesome Alfred will save the day! Fuck, Yeah!" I cheered loudly, my fists are up in the air, and I bet Arthur is regretting not picking the Brave trait for Alice. A couple of hours later Arthur is near tears and I softly pat him on the back.

"Aw, Don't worry the Mister Death is not going to take her away forever. The Death dude is going to take pity on her." I said to him and he looked at me. "Of course she could turn into a ghost. Hey, I wonder can a ghost and a living Sim can have sex."

"You are terrible, Allie. Just terrible. My poor sweet Alice." He muttered and I smiled brightly at him. In the end Alice was not brought back to life or anything at all. Sadly, Alice was taken away somewhere and there is only one.

"Poor Alfred is going to be so lonely without his beloved Alice." I commented sadly and shook my head while sighing. "What a sad way for her to end. She just had to cook while brave and heroic Alfred was at work."

We left the game on, grabbed some popcorn, and watched a Tv Show. When we checked out how the Sim Alfred is doing without his Alice.

"Wow, Alfred." I said in an impressed voice for he has a new wife, he didn't need any help, and he managed to find one so quickly it was really remarkable. I looked at the name of his new wife and her named is Vanya. Alfred is in bed with her and after a moment they went under the covers.

"It has barely been an hour! How dare he get married to another woman so quickly! Not to mention having sex with another woman so soon after Alice's death."

"Real life and Sim time is different, Arthur."

"That damn bloody bastard got married so quickly after poor sweet and kind hearted Alice died!" He said loudly and I hummed to myself.

"I have an extra Sims 3 Pets Pc Game. You can have it." I commented cheerfully. Arthur blinked his eyes and I placed the game onto his hand. "Let me know if you find a download that allows the Sims be uncensored!"

Arthur thanked me, he left, and I'm proud of myself for there is one more person in this world that loves The Sims.

* * *

><p>I walked into GameStop and saw Ivan behind the counter smiling innocently. What the heck is going on here?<p>

"What are you doing here, Ivan?" I asked slowly while staring at him.

"I work here now." He said cheerfully and I find that his smile is a bit creepy.

"Last week I tried to apply, but they said that they are not hiring because they have enough people and stuff." I told him. If I was lied to then I'm going to heroically-

"You can work here too, Allie. Two people quit for some unknown reason." Ivan said innocently, he blinked his violet eyes, and tilted his head to the side. "I have no idea why those people quit."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Here are a few questions for you peeps if you want to answer them ^_^ <strong>

**Why did Allie give Arthur a tea cup?**

**Have you ever played The Sims 3 Pets PC Version?**

**What do you think of Ivan working at GameStop?**

**What do you think of the Sims (Alice, Alfred, and Vanya)?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Hetalia. **

**I'm a huge fan of The Sims ^_^ **

**For the PC I have The Sims Medieval plus the expansion pack that is named The Sims Medieval Pirates & Nobles. For the PC I have The Sims 3 Deluxe (The expansion packs I have are The Sims 3 Pets, Late Night, Generations, and World Adventures. I also have The Sims 3 Town Life Stuff….) **

**This is in Allie's Point Of View. **

**I Ignore Them**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>The reason why I was here at GameStop is because of Arthur. He called me up and informed me that he needs The Sims 3 in order to play the game. I was being an awesome hero by coming here to buy The Sims 3 so my not so heroic best friend Arthur can create himself a couple of Sims. However the villain is here working at GameStop, but I'm not going to let that stop me from buying The Sims 3 on PC.<p>

"I bet you did something to those two peeps." I commented flatly and managed to find The Sims 3. Ivan started giggling, he was staring at me with those violet eyes, and I'm pretty sure my comment was correct. "I do not wish to be informed of your evil doings."

"It is not like I black mailed them with certain photos of them which in the right hands would have them tossed in jail." Ivan said cheerfully and he was smiling widely at me.

"I just want to buy this Sims 3 game and get out and stop telling me of your evil doing ways." I stated firmly.

"I thought you already had The Sims 3, Allie."

"How do you know that violet eyes?"

"Because last year during lunch you had screamed 'I have The Sims 3, Fuck Yeah Bitches'. You sounded so very happy and somehow you did not get into trouble for cursing."

"Oh yeah. I kind of wondered why I didn't get into trouble and stuff too, but figured it was because I'm a kind and helpful person." I said calmly and instead of giggling he was laughing. "Anyway, I'm buying The Sims 3. If not here then I could go to Target and buy it there."

"Do you wish to use my employee discount?"

"Heck no, I do not want to use a-"

"I'm sorry, but too late I already put it in."

"You are not sorry at all."

"Correct, Allie."

"I do not want to use your employee discount."

"Why not?" Ivan asked curiously and he looked surprised.

"Do you want to know what happens to peeps that ask too many questions?" I asked in a low voice, eyes narrowed at him, and he gave a short giggle.

"I already know, Allie. There are camera's here, but there is no sound at all to them. So they are pretty much worthless." Ivan commented calmly, he sighed, and shook his head. "At times words are more important than pictures."

"Do you hear a voice inside of your head, Ivan."

"I hear my own voice, da." He informed me.

"I'm ready to pay for The Sims 3 now, Violet."

"Too late I paid it for you, Allie." He said cheerfully and my right eyebrow was twitching in annoyance.

"I want to pay for it." I informed him.

",But I already paid for it."

"Keep it for yourself and have fun making Sims that you can control. I'm getting The Sims 3 for Arthur."

"Why are you buying a gift for a man?" He asked me.

"He is not a man." I replied carelessly and Ivan stared at me.

"I have seen him change and he has a-"

"I meant that he is my best friend so he is not a man to me." I informed Ivan and he smiled happily at me.

"So that means I do not have to castrate him."

"What the heck you were actually thinking of-"

"I have a call to make before it is too late, da."

"I'm going to Target and I'm not taking the game."

"Okay." Ivan commented before opening the door and going into the back room. I walked away feeling a little curious about what kind of call Ivan has to make 'Before it is too late', but I have a feeling that I do not really want to know….Some things are better left remaining unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Hetalia. Currently, I feel horrible and it is due to the Common Cold (Sore throat, runny rose, sneezing, and so on…I have taken some NyQuil…In the morning I had DayQuil…) My dad and my older sister also have the Common Cold. **

**This is in Allie's Point Of View. **

**I Ignore Them**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I bought the Sims 3 for the PC at target. The main reason why I didn't accept the Sims 3 that Ivan bought for that would start a hellish cycle. When a person buys you something then you feel obliged to buy that person something then said person buys something because you bought them something. It goes go on and on until someone finally dies. So, I'm not going to get into that hellish cycle with Ivan.<p>

"Hello, Allie."

"What the hell, Ivan. I thought you were working and stuff."

"I'm on a thirty minute break, da. You appeared to be deep in thought. Were you thinking about McDonald's?"

"Nope. I was thinking about hellish cycles and I'm talking ab-"

"Oh, You must mean Menstruation Cycles." Ivan said cheerfully, I stared at him in disbelief, and he smiled brightly at me. "Menstruation is the shedding of the uterine lining."

"No, You Russian nitwit I wasn't talking about that at all! I was talking about the hellish cycle of giving and receiving gifts from non-relatives. Where the heck did you did you get..chick's periods from a hellish cycle?"

"You are unable to say Menstruation."

"I have some issues with saying a few words, okay." I admitted to him and I'm embarrassed for I have issues with saying certain words. I know how they are suppose to sound, but at times I'm unable to say them correctly and I tend to avoid those few words. So I say Period or The Monthly Curse instead of Menstruation Cycles.

"I'm not making fun of you, Allie." Ivan's voice sounded soft, he was looking at me, and I'm going to change the subject to something else.

"Inside this bag is The Sims 3 and it's for Arthur." I stated calmly, he blinked his eyes, and tilted his head to the left side.

"I plan to create a female Sim named Allie and I'm planning to create a male Sim named Navi after I install The Sims 3. They will be very happy together."

"Navi is Ivan spelled backwards." I commented flatly, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and he raced away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. I'm going to sleep now for I'm feeling pretty tired...Have a nice nightday. Hopefully, None of you peeps are currently suffering from the Common Cold.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Hetalia. **

**This is in Allie's Point Of View. **

**I Ignore Them**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed, groaned loudly, and grabbed my Heroic Entries to read my entry from two days ago.<p>

_I really did not have any issues with locker rooms, but somehow Ivan's younger sister managed to have her Gym class switched. She made the switch to my Gym class last week and why the heck did they allow her to have her Gym class switched? _

_Today after Gym Class, I tried to have my Gym class switched and my poor heroic self got rejected along with having to stay after school for a couple of days. I told the person my reason "Natalia is a creep and so is her older brother!" and I got a lousy lecture along with being told "It is not nice to call someone a creep". Natalia and Ivan are creeps. It is the honest to heroic truthfulness! _

_Today at Gym Class it was creepier than normal and I'm so going to change in the stall from now on! _

_"Allie, I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it __Natalia?" _

_"It appears your breasts will not smother my big brother."_

_"Huh?" _

_"Of course your shirt is baggy and I might be wrong for your breasts might smother my darling big brother." She replied calmly. Before I could react she had her cold hands up my shirt and felt them. First time somebody touched my heroic breasts and it had to be a creepy as hell big brother obsessed girl! "These will not smother my big brother. Your breasts have passed the test." _

_"How would you feel if I felt up your boobs? Seriously, Not cool feeling my heroic breasts up! My poor virgin breasts have been felt up by somebody that I do not love at all." I stated firmly and held her wrists together. "And what do you mean by my breasts passed the test?" _

_"I will let my big brother know how your breasts felt like Allie." Natalia commented to me, I still had her wrists, and she had the nerve to smirk at me. "If you wish you can feel mine. My breasts have not been felt up by anyone and it would be an even trade future sister-in-law."_

_I released her wrists, my skin had goose bumps, and I shook my head._

_"No way in hell would I ever ever wanna feel your villainous boobs up." I informed her. She smirked and damnit all I should have just walked away, but no had to stick around and see how she would reply. I'm such a nitwit -_- Should have ran when I had the chance, but no..._

_"I wonder what big brother will say about me and you going further than him and you? Will he be jealous? We shall see future-sister-in-law." Natalia said innocently to me, she grabbed my wrists, and let's just say I totally screamed..Because holy grail on top of a cake she actually forced me to feel her boobs! After what seemed forever, she released my wrists, and I decided to hide in the stall. _

"I hate Gym class." I muttered to myself after putting my Heroic Entries back under my bed and after doing that curled up into a ball. I looked down at my poor wrists they are bruised because of Ivan's very creepy younger sister. "I use to love Gym class. Damn you, Natalia."

I heard a knock on my bedroom door and I know it is my twin brother because of the way he knocks…

"What is it, Mattie?"

"We have to get going soon to school."

"I'm staying home."

"Again?"

"Yeah, I'm not feeling good."

"You sound fine, Allie. Come on out already."

"Just leave me alone, Nitwit."

"The Braginski's siblings have been asking about you, Allie. It has been two days."

"Mattie, Can I bring my awesome water gun that looks kinda like a real one to school?"

"No!"

"I'll just threaten Natalia and tell her if she touches my heroic boobies again that I'll use a super awesome pen on her!" I said cheerfully while opening my bedroom door and my twin stared at me with wide eyes. "I'm ready to go to school, Mattie."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Hetalia. Quick question has anyone heard of a Manga called Satisfaction Guaranteed (It's original name is Yorozuya Tōkaidō Honpo) By Ryo Saenagi? **

**I have volumes 1-7 of it….The cliff hanger on Volume 7 was pure evil and I have been dying to know what happens next…I waited eagerly for Volume 8 to show up in Booksamillion or Ebay. I waited and waited and waited for a very long time….** **The first volume of Satisfaction Guaranteed was released by Tokyopop in the United States on July 11, 2006. Currently, the company has released 7 translated volumes…**

**Anyway there are a total of 9 volume, it is a completed, and only 7 Volumes have been translated….I found volume 8 and 9 online to download, but it's not in English and ;_; it's pretty confusing because I have no idea what on earth they are saying (At times I believe words are better than drawings…A single picture/drawing can mean a lot of things…) **

**Okay, I feel better ^_^ now…..**

**This is in Allie's Point Of View. **

**I Ignore Them**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"What?" Mattie asked after about a minute and I wrinkled my nose at him.<p>

"So, Mattie. Has a dude ever felt your chest up?" I asked causally to my twin.

"Well, Uh…I-" My twin brother is stuttering, he looks embarrassed, and I'm betting that a dude felt up his chest up. I'm not in the mood to do any ass kicking. Maybe later, but right now I'm trying to forget how that creep had felt my heroic boobs up.

"Forget, I even asked you." I commented flatly and he sighed in relief. "Anyway let's go before we are late to school, Mattie."

I hope that Ivan's younger sister is not at school. I hope that Ivan is not at school. Mattie is quiet and I'm not in the mood to talk. After all I'm focusing my everything into wishing and hoping those creeps are not at school or maybe expelled? Sadly, It appears Ivan is here and he is walking towards me. Damn.

"Hello, Allie." He said softly while looking into my eyes.

"What is it, Violet eyes?" I asked flatly and I'm really annoyed by his expression for he looks as I killed a cute little animal. I'm too heroic to harm a sweet little animal.

"How did my little sister get further with you than me? It is not fair for I'm the one that…" Ivan stops talking, his cheeks are flushed, and he is looking at me with depressed eyes. "Are you into girls, Allie? I'm willing to have surgery in order to change my gender if you are into females because I'm in lov-"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Hetalia. Have any of you peeps ever been mistaken for the opposite gender?**

**This is in Allie's Point Of View. **

**I Ignore Them**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I covered Ivan's mouth with my hand, looked at him, and took a deep calming breath.<p>

"Ivan. For the love of hero's stop looking at me as if I murdered a cute little bunny." I stated firmly and he blinked his violet eyes at me. "I did not like being felt up by her. Do not change your gender because of me. If you want to change your gender then do it if that would make you happy. I'm not into girls."

I uncovered his mouth and he smiled brightly at me.

"I'm so happy, Allie. I have a chance and-"

"I enjoy reading Yaoi. So I might get surgery to become a dude." I commented causally, he stared at me with wide eyes, and I'm totally screwing with me about the whole getting surgery to become a guy. He knows that I'm just messing around, right? I just wanted him to be quiet and not get his hopes up about having a chance.

"I would still love you, Allie."

"Dude, I was just kidding."

"If having surgery and becoming a man will make you happy. I will pay for it to be done." Ivan said in a serious voice.

"Ivan, I was just joking." I informed him and he blinked those violet eyes at me.

"Oh…So that means you still be able to have babies? I can just picture it now. We would be married. You would have a baby and I would be the proud father. We would be happily married, da." He said cheerfully and went to hug me, but I dodged it and Ivan was smiling happily. "Oh, Allie. I'm just so happy that you were just joking about changing your gender. Of course I would still love you even if you decide to have surgery done to change your gender."

Why on earth does Ivan love me? I had been pushing him away since day one. Maybe he enjoys the chase or he's a masochistic?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^<strong>


End file.
